


First Date

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Game Gyaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: Arina has her first date with the super cool Daniella and spends some time reflecting on how they first met.





	First Date

Arina stood in the foyer of the entrance of her home, staring out the window. She was desperately waiting for a certain gorgeous, purple-haired hottie to pick her up for their first date. Feeling her cheeks heat up at the mention of this being her first date, she felt so embarrassed at just how excited she was. She had always known she was a lesbian from the time she was young but she had never actually asked a girl out (or been asked by a girl) ‘til she met Daniella. She let her mind drift to the memory of how they had met a month ago.

~Arina had been standing in the local market of her hometown when she had heard a distressed cry. She had ran to see what was going on when a futuristic motorcycle swooped in front of her, nearly hitting her and knocking her off her feet.

“Watch where you’re going!” she had shouted angrily, hair puffing up. Just then the motorcyclist stopped and turned to look at her, lifting off their helmet.

“Sorry about that baby, duty calls” the mysterious woman said with a wink.

Arina had been awestruck at the woman but remembered her original goal and ran toward the person in need of help. By the time she arrived that mysterious woman had already taken down the robber and was smirking as she talked to news cameras about the arrest of the robber.

Arina waited off to the sidelines until she had finished her interviews. She felt a pull to this woman she couldn’t explain. Something about the way her hair flowed or how her cleavage popped out from her top or the way her lips drew up in a smile had Arina wanting to know more about her.

When the interview was finished, Daniella had turned and walked straight towards her.

“Hey, aren’t you that cutie I saw way over in town?” Daniella said.

“Yes. You should watch where your bike is going, you almost hit me”

Daniella had laughed at that statement. It just annoyed Arina more.

“I’ve never hit anybody with my bike unless it was intentional. Why’d you run all the way down here anyways? Did you wanna get a sight of me again?”

Daniella’s statement had come out cocky and yet it fit her so well. Arina had trouble speaking up (as well as keeping her eyes up with the biker. Why in the world had she been cursed to be so short?!) but she had managed to find her words.

“I came because I heard trouble. I fight crime around these parts. I’ve been defending this town my whole life.”

Arina had felt confident in her statement. She had been defending this town and doing her damned best at it. What she didn’t expect was the bright smile the tall girl gave her.

“You fight crime too?! Maybe we should join forces or something! I’m new here in town so I don’t really know everything yet but I’d love to keep fighting and protecting these people. By the way, my name’s Daniella.” She said with a huge smile as she held out her hand.

Arina shook her hand and rubbed her neck. She had never fought crime with a partner before but she wouldn’t mind riding that motorcycle around town, arms folded around Daniella’s waist.

“You’re supposed to tell me your name now or are you too shy to do that?” Daniella teased. Arina piped up, cheeks blushing at the embarrassment of being caught off guard.

“My name’s Arina and fighting with another person doesn’t sound bad at all.”~

A motor engine pulled Arina out of the daydream of one of her most cherished memories. She looked out the window and smiled wide, quickly rushing to put on her pink, bow covered jacket and running out the door to meet up with Daniella.

“Sorry I’m late for our first date, I had to fight some monsters and shit” Daniella said, holding open her arms for Arina. Arina smiled as she hugged Daniella, face pressing against her soft chest.

“That’s alright. You promised ice cream, remember?”

“Of course you didn’t forget that factor. We should get some real food first. Also got you a little somethin’” Daniella said. She reached into a satchel on her bike and pulled out a pink helmet with cat ears. Arina’s eyes widened as she stared at it.

“Is that for me?” she asked. Daniella nodded.

“I got it special made for you. You like it?”

“I love it!” Arina said with a smile, rushing to fit it on her head. Daniella smiled wide at how cute she was.

“You ready to go?” Daniella asked. Arina nodded in her new helmet, showing off her small pink purse and patting its’ side.

“I’ve got everything in here. Now get on the bike and lets ride”

Daniella laughed again at her enthusiasm and got on the bike, her body melting as she felt Arina get on behind her and press her large chest against her back. God was she so happy she got to ask out a cute girl that had a rockin’ rack. She revved her motorcycle engine before riding off to town.

“Noodletopia?” Arina asked, turning to look at Daniella with question in her eyes.

“What? I thought you loved ramen” Daniella said as she parked her bike and locked it.

“I do but isn’t this place like, a chain restaurant? I know plenty of amazing ramen places that are locally owned businesses” Arina pointed out to Daniella.

“I know it’s a chain and we do love our local businesses but there is a competition I thought you’d be interested in here today.” Before Arina could ask, Daniella cut her off to continue. “For ten bucks you can eat all the ramen you want and if you eat more than 20 bowls, you get a refund and a free t-shirt.”

Arina raised her eyebrows at the proposition of the competition. “How’d you know I eat ramen competitively?” she asked.

Daniella shrugged and grinned. “Lucky guess. You seemed the type to drive a credit card bill through the roof for one meal after training.”

_‘How is she always so right?’_ Arina thought to herself. She shook her head and opened the doors, walking into the restaurant.

 

Half an hour later, Arina was lying her head down on the table. “I can’t believe I ate 23 bowls” she mumbled, groaning in pain.

“Not only did you eat 23 bowls, we both got a refund and these neat t-shirts!” Daniella grinned, admiring her ‘ _I ate 20 bowls at Noodletopia_ ’ shirt. Arina rolled her eyes but grinned. Under that super cool exterior, Daniella was super cute.

“You know, I could really go for some ice cream right now” Arina said.   


“Really? After all of that?! Jeez girl where do you keep it all, your boobs?” Daniella said. It was Arina’s turn to laugh.

“I guess you can say that. But you promised me so we have to get ice cream”

“Fine fine come on” Daniella said as she got up.

“Give me a moment please” Arina said, finishing off her glass of water before following Daniella.

 

After some ice cream and walking around town, the two found themselves at Arina’s doorstep.

“I had a really nice night.” Daniella started, smiling down at the cutie that was wavering slightly, only then looking up at Daniella.

“I did too.” Arina said. She didn’t know how first dates were supposed to end. Was she supposed to kiss her? Was she supposed to let her inside?

“I’ll let you go now.  See you next date?” Daniella asked. Arina nodded. As Daniella grinned and walked back to her bike, Arina walked after her.

“Wait a moment. I forgot to give you something” She mumbled. Daniella raised an eyebrow and looked at her, surprised by Arina staring at her with intense eyes. “What are you thinking baby bear?”

“Sit on your bike. You’re too tall” Arina ordered. Daniella laughed but smiled, sitting on her bike. “Close your eyes too” she said. Daniella did as she was told, sitting patiently and waiting.

A few seconds passed by and Daniella tilted her head. “If you wanted me to ki-“ Daniella spoke but she was cut off by soft, plump lips pressing against hers. She leaned forward and kissed back until she felt Arina pull away. Daniella opened her eyes and smiled at the furiously blushing Arina.

“S-see you next date” Arina mumbled before running away and slamming her door shut. Daniella smiled to herself, her heart leaping. She watched as Arina peaked out the window, shutting it quickly when Daniella gave her a little wave. She kicked her motorcycle into gear and rode off, a smile on her lips and the lingering taste of ramen and ice cream. It wasn’t the best mix but it was perfect for her.


End file.
